


Popsicle

by primequeenw



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom!Hangyul, ChoLee, Food Play, Food Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Seungyul - Freeform, Top!Seungyoun, dom!seungyoun, sub!hangyul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primequeenw/pseuds/primequeenw
Summary: Seungyoun dan Hangyul itu pecinta makanan. Segala jenis makanan mereka suka.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 10





	Popsicle

Seungyoun dan Hangyul itu pecinta makanan. Segala jenis makanan mereka suka. Apalagi kalau gratis ーkhusus untuk Hangyul. Semua makanan yang dia makan akan jadi terasa nikmat baginya.

Seperti sekarang. Pemuda Cho dan Lee itu tengah menikmati makanan kesukaan mereka, popsicle, di hari yang panas yang membuat keduanya butuh camilan dingin itu untuk dinikmati.

Namun pemuda bernama lengkap Cho Seungyoun itu punya cara lain untuk menikmati makanan kesukaannya tersebut.

" _A-anghh_ ~ dinginhh!" bokong bulat itu menggeliat heboh, tubuh sewarna madu itu meremang kala suhu rendah yang tiba-tiba menerpa salah satu bagian sesintifnya.

Suara becek cabul beserta desahan berisik Hangyul memantulkan gema di dinding dapur apartemen mewah Seungyoun. Seungyoun nampak asik melakukan kegiatan baru yang mungkin akan menjadi kegiatan rutinnya ーterimakasih pada otak brilian Seungyounー pada tubuh sang kekasih. Dengan tubuh menungging nakal di atas meja dapur Hangyul memperlihatkan segala sisi tubuhnya. Berikut dengan lubang mungil yang tersembunyi di balik pipi bokongnya yang padat itu. Oh, jangan lupakan sebuah popsicle yang asik dikeluar-masukkan oleh Seungyoun di rektum mungil kekasihnya itu.

" _Aahh~ m-morehh_ ~" Seungyoun makin bersemangat untuk mendorong camilan favoritnya ke dalam 'sarang' kesukaannya. Kecepatan yang tak main-main membuat Hangyul sesekali tersentak. Bokongnya semakin terangkat dan bergerak-gerak mundur seolah tak ingin melepaskan jajanan itu dari lubangnya. Membuat Seungyoun semakin tersenyum mesum dibuatnya.

"Enak sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek, ditekannya kuat ujung popsicle tersebut ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ujung jajanan itu menekan benda kenyal kesukaan Hangyul di dalam sana. Hangyul hanya mampu membalasnya dengan mendesah ribut. Otaknya seakan tak berfungsi sekarang. Kenikmatan membelenggu kewarasannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Seungyoun semakin memainkan popsicle tersebut di dalam tubuh Hangyul. Sesekali memutar jajanan itu seolah ingin menyebarkan sensasi dingin dan lengket ke segala sisi dari sarang burungnya itu.

Peluh semakin membanjiri tubuh Hangyul yang berkilat cantik. Bibir tipis itu terus mendendangkan alunan musik erotis yang mampu membangkitkan si 'burung', pemilik sarang yang kini meronta minta di bebaskan di balik bokser yang dikenakan Seungyoun.

" _E-eat mehh_ ~" seru pemuda Lee itu kencang kala ia tak sanggup menahan puncaknya. Cairan cintanya membasahi permukaan meja dibawahnya. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main.

Tubuh yang sudah melemas itu semakin lemas karena Seungyoun dengan entengnya menarik stick popsicle yang ia gunakan untuk menggoda Hangyul tadi dengan kencang. Membiarkan popsicle yang sebagian masih utuh di dalam liang hangat Hangyul.

" _Don't move. Don't you dare sweetie_."

Pemuda Lee itu menggeram kesal kala mendengar nada perintah dari sang kekasih. "Lututku sakit! Jangan bikin aku kesal deh!" serunya galak.

Seungyoun menampar pipi bokong itu dengan cukup kuat. Hangyul berteriak kaget dibuatnya.

"A-akh! S-sakit dasar mesum!" gerutu si manis sembari menolehkan kepala ke belakang tubuhnya. Netra sewarna kulit pohon itu menatap nyalang ke arah Seungyoun yang balas menatapnya dingin.

Sekali lagi, Seungyoun menampar bulatan menggoda itu. Membuat si pemilik kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih nyaring. Jemari pemuda Cho meremas gemas pipi bokong padat sang kekasih. Wajah tampan itu ia sejajarkan dengan lubang mungil kemerahan yang membuka dan mengatupkan milik kekasihnya itu. Dengan nakal Seungyoun meniupi lubang tersebut membuat Hangyul semakin lemas. Kepala bersurai dirty blonde itu terkulai lemas di atas meja, pinggang yang bergetar itu pun Seungyoun tahan untuk tetap berada di posisi awal.

"Selamat makan sayang.." Seungyoun membenamkan wajahnya di bokong padat Hangyul. Sekaligus membenamkan lidahnya di dalam liang hangat si manis.

Hangyul mendesah tidak karuan kala lidah lihai itu memporak-porandakan lubangnya yang sensitif. Hangyul semakin bergetar hebat saat Seungyoun tanpa merasa jijik menghisap popsicle yang mulai mencair di dalam liangnya.

" _Ng-ngahhh_ ~ _e-eat me_... _eat my ass_ ~!”

Seungyoun mengabaikan pinta pemudanya dan terus menjilat serta menghabiskan jajanan kesukaannya dari wadah favoritnya.

Benar-benar cara yang tidak biasa untuk menikmati popsicle bukan? 

* * *

End.


End file.
